Midnight Angst
by Silent Uke Fuu
Summary: What happens if Anzu is depressed? What if there were some bullets, Ryou, and a Yami involved? One-Shot


**Midnight Angst  
By SilentMonkGirl**

Anzu hummed as she walked to the park (she went there every week, since the moonlight was beautiful). Anzu wondered why Yami didn't answer the phone when she called his cell phone. He was usually awake at this time of night, too. "Yami, what about Anzu?" "What about her?" The girl giggled. "What if she sees us?" Anzu from dead in her tracks, hearing Yami and her best friend, Serenity, giggle loudly. She strained her ears to hear what else they were saying. "Well, wouldn't she be really upset if she saw us making out?" "Nah, I broke up with her last week!" After she heard Yami say that cheerfully, she let silent tears fall as she mumbled, "No.. You asked me to marry you last week.." Yami gasped and ran through the thin line of bushes, only to see Anzu's fleeing figure. Yami ran after her, slowly catching up to her. Serenity looked as Yami ran after Anzu sadly. When Yami caught up with Anzu, he grabbed her arm, as she was about to flee again. "Just let me go, Yami! You don't have to marry me if you don't want to! FINE! You just didn't have to cheat on me!" Anzu looked away as she bit her lip to keep tears from flowing. "Anzu, I'm sorry..." "No your NOT!" As Anzu said that, she pulled off her engagement ring, threw it at Yami, and ran. Yami just stared at her fleeing figure as he broke down on the ground crying. "Anzu... Ra, what have I done!"

_:With Anzu:_

Anzu sat on the steps of her apartment, sobbing her eyes out. "Anzu..?" Anzu looked up quickly, thinking it might have been Yami, and got ready to flee. She was startled to find a pair of concerned brown eyes staring at her sadly. "Ryou..?" Anzu said. "What happened...? Are you alright..?" Anzu quietly wiped at her eyes with her palm and gently smiled at Ryou. "Nothing is wrong.." Anzu got up and started to open her apartment door, when she turned back towards Ryou. "You can come in if you want, Ryou.. I'll fix some tea if you like, too.." Ryou smiles and walked in with Anzu. But after the door was shut he signed and grabbed her arm before she headed to the kitchen. He signed and said, "Anzu, I need to confess.. I know why you were crying... You saw Serenity and Yami... I'm sorry..." Anzu stood still, shocked, and paled slightly. "How did you..?" Ryou slightly smiled. "I follwed you, since I saw you on my way home from the store... I didn't think it would be alright for you to be wandering around at night alone..." He looked down. "Ryou.." Ryou looked up with tears and anger in his eyes. "Anzu... I swear I am going to hurt Yami. He is going to pay for making you suffer like this!" Ryou opened the door and dashed toward his home quickly. Anzu was a little worried. "Uh-oh.. I wonder what Ryou's going to do to Yami..."

_:With Ryou:_

Ryou arrived at his house and searched through his drawrs of his room.. "Where is it?" Ryou thought angrily. He grinned as he pulled something out. "Ah! Here it is.." Ryou grinned evilly as he put it in his coat pocket. "Now to just go find Yami..." Ryou got up and headed toward the front door. "This will be fun.. I'll make Yami PAY for making her suffer... Just like a promised..."

_:Later With Ryou:_

Ryou walked along the sidewalk. To get to the Park, Ryou would have to pass Anzu's house. 'I'm Going to go check up on Anzu...' When Ryou got up to Anzu's house, he fished out a key from his left pocket, and put it in Anzu's lock. All of Anzu's friends had keys to her house, and vise-versa, just in case. When Ryou entered the house, he was surprised for no body to be there. He then saw a note on the table... Ryou walked over to it and picked it up. Ryou's eyes went wide with shock. 'OMG! ANZU!' Ryou got up and ran toward the Domino Park... Ryou REALLY hoped Yami was also there... He might be the only one able to stop Anzu from this... 'Anzu...? Why are you doing this...?' Ryou ran as fast as he could, with the note clenched in his hand. "ANZU!" "Your looking for Anzu, too!" Ryou turned to see a shocked Yami. Ryou grinned and held the gun in his right pocket. "Yes... From the pain that YOU put her through, you BASTARD!" Yami looked suprised, then looked down. "You saw, huh...?" "Yes, i saw it... Look, we have to find Anzu, NOW!" "I know... I saw the note.. thats why I'm looking for her right now..." Ryou grimaced and said, "You KNOW its all your fault, right?" Yami let a silent tear fall from his face as he murmured, "Yes... I know..." Ryou looked at his watch and gasped. "I have no time for this!" Ryou pulled his gun out of his front pocket and aimed at Yami's head, then Yami's eyes went wide with panic and fear. "Bye, Yami... I promised Anzu i would avenge you hurting her... This is the perfect way..." Yami started sweating as Ryou started to pull the trigger. BANG Ryou sighed as he knew he would need to take back the bullet to hide it was him who killed Yami... Ryou looked in his left hand and gasped... The note! Anzu! Ryou ran as fast as he could toward the river... It was almost Midnight! Then Ryou heard a gun being fired and tears ran down his face. He dropped the note as he dashed to where the body was. He saw a woman's figure on the ground, soaked in a puddle of her won blood. "Anzu...?" Ryou ran to the figure and gasped... It WAS Anzu... "Omg! Anzu, NO! I love you! You cant leave me... please no..." Ryou looked down at her and saw one last note besides her... It was folded, and had 'Ryou' written on it. "You left me a note...?" Ryou opened it and gasped... It was like what she had written on the note that was on her table at her house, but... It said she loved him dearly... "Anzu..." Ryou felt like dieing, but he had used his last bullet on Yami...Then Ryou quickly turned to Anzu's gun and opened it... There were 3 bullets left... 'Thank God... Now I can join Anzu...' Ryou took the bullet and slightly smiled... Guess what? Ryou pulled the trigger.

**_THE END_**

(A/N: I'm crying... ;-; I've been depressed and semi-suicidal... So instead, I wrote this fic... 2 of my fav people died... And 1 person I hate... n.n;; I HATE Yami!)

:Sorry I haven't wrote in a while! Also, this is at in my journal! I'm just bored so I put it here! lolz..:


End file.
